Is this the end of you?
by chocokira07
Summary: "Does he even know I'm leaving for good...?" Nina said, gazing at the rainy sky from the glass window, waiting for her plane to arrive so she could get out from that place which was slowly killing her...


Um… hi!

I was gonna do my other story called ' The 4 seasons of flowers and love', but then I was busy playing Drawn to Life (the first one) then I got addicted to the ending, when Jowee was about to leave Mari, but he came back for her (aww.). So I wanted to do just one little story about the song in the ending (Well, the boy's voice wasn't really good, but the lyrics was touching.) and I knew Fabina was the perfect pair for the song. Enjoy!

Oh, if you wanna hear the song, search for: 'drawn to life ending song' in Youtube. I know, I know it's not that popular, but it's touching for me. And read the lyrics, too!

P.S.: This story doesn't have as much fluff as you expected, but that's my style of making stories, kay?

* * *

><p>At the front door downstairs, 3:00 pm<p>

* * *

><p>"N-nina! Where are you going? Why do you have to go back to America?" Amber, who was alone with Nina, tried to convince her to stay by pulling her arm.<p>

"Because… just because of something none of you care about!" Nina, already carrying her bags towards the front door of the house, pulled back her arm from Amber's grip.

"Ever since we solved the case about Joy and she came back, you've been acting weirdly. Was it because of her?" Amber finally stopped Nina from leaving the house.

"No. It's just… nothing to worry about. I just want to go visit my grandmother. She's sick, you know? So that's why." She was lying.

"Hmph. I don't completely trust you. Fine. You can go home. But come back, please? Your grandmother is just sick, right? No need to worry." Amber tried to stay calm.

"Um… kay then. So long, Amber." she had an uneasy smile, but Nina just patted Amber's head and left.

Just as Nina closed the door, Mick and Fabian came downstairs.

"Okay Amber. What was that shouting and fighting we heard?" Fabian crossed his arms, but talked like he was nervous.

"Nothing." Amber, who was the only one who knew Nina was going to leave, kept her mouth shut.

"I know you're hiding something. Spill it, mate." Mick glanced at her for a while.

Mara and Patricia then came downstairs to see all this commotion.

"What's this commotion all about? We heard a fight down here." Mara, after looking at everyone, then suspiciously looked at Amber.

"N-nothing, really! I just talk about lip gloss to much that I tend to shout at myself when I just can't pick which lip gloss to use." She wanted to brush off all the questions that were being asked.

"Oh please. Like we can't see through all your lies, Amber." Patricia interrupted.

"I can't tell you, it's a secret. I promised Nina that—" she stopped as she said Nina's name. This was bad, she thought.

"Hey mate… where's Nina anyway?" Mick noticed, turning his attention to Fabian, who stayed quiet as he heard Nina's name.

Everyone looked around to see where Nina went.

"M-maybe she's in our room!" Amber pointed out.

"I know she's not there. We checked your room and nobody was there. So Amber, where is she, really?" Patricia asked with the utmost curiosity.

"…Fine! You convinced me! She told me not to tell anyone that…"

The group suddenly became quiet, interested what Amber was gonna say.

"…she left for America, kay? She said she just wanted to visit her grandmother, who was sick. There was no need to worry, she said. She'll be back soon."

"Wait… she didn't even say goodbye to any of us?" Patricia pouted.

"Maybe she just didn't want us to worry." Mara was comforting Patricia.

"Well, she said there was no need to worry, right? So everything's okay, right mate?" Mick looked at Fabian, who stayed quiet and still when the question of the whereabouts of Nina was raised.

"… I'm going back up." Fabian slowly made his way up.

"What's wrong with him? Is he worried?" Amber asked.

"Well of course, he cares." Everyone answered.

* * *

><p>In Fabian and Mick's room<p>

* * *

><p>"How could I have been so foolish as to let Nina go like that…? This is all so stupid for me… and I'm even the careless one…" Fabian sat on his bed and tried to strum his guitar, but he didn't have the energy to.<p>

*Knock, knock*

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Amber stood at the other side of the door, walking in slowly after she closed the door.

"What is it now? Are you gonna ask me where Nina is? Look, I don't have a single idea where she is, okay?" he answered grumpily.

"No. I was gonna ask you what you two did yesterday night here in this room." She asked seriously.

"…how did you know?"

"Because after she came in our room last night, around 9 pm, she started crying on her pillow. I asked her what the problem was, but she wouldn't budge. Then I figured it had something to do with you." Amber sat down beside him, craving for the answer.

"Fine. I'll tell you, since you're the closest friend to her. But do not speak of this or else."

She nodded.

* * *

><p><span>Flashback<span>

_~8:00 pm, Yesterday_

_A knock came from the other side of Fabian and Mick's room._

"_Come in." Fabian said, being alone in the room._

"_Hi Fabian…" Nina smiled as she entered his room and shut the door._

"_Oh Nina… what do you need?" he put down his guitar for a while._

"_I need to talk to you about something."_

"_What?"_

"_I-it's about… Joy." She seemed to have a bit of jealousy in her words._

"_Well, what about her? She's here now, and the case is solved. What's more to worry about?"_

"_Well, I was gonna ask you if you… liked her. Because… you always seem to have a spark in your eyes when she comes near you." And she knew she hated saying that._

"_Well… we're just friends, that's all. Nothing more to worry about."_

"_Please be honest with me. I know you like her."_

"_Nina. Don't exaggerate. We're just friends, okay? Why do you ask, anyway?"_

"_N-nothing. Curiosity dragged me here in this room to find out more about you and Joy."_

"_Like I told you, nothing more than friends, okay?"_

"…_fine. I trust you. Now, may I just go out for a while? I need air." Nina's voice sounded relieved._

_Then, she left the room and headed downstairs._

_As she entered the kitchen, she spotted Mick._

"_M-Mick? What are you looking for?"_

"_Oh, hey mate. Do you know where to get chips? I got hungry just a while back. I know we just ate earlier, but sometimes, I lack in food." He opened the cupboards in search for food._

"_Well I don't know where to get, but—"_

"_**Wh-what the…?" **__came the voice of Fabian from upstairs._

"_W-was that Fabian a while back? I-I need to get up there!" Nina scurried out of the kitchen and headed to his room._

"_Whatever, mate. I'll find myself."_

…_.._

_At Fabian and Mick's room (again)_

…_.._

"_F-Fabian! W-what—"_

_As Nina opened the door, she was deeply shocked and hurt at the sight she was seeing._

_Joy and Fabian were… kissing._

_Nina was unable to speak, tears rolling down her cheek. "At least you should've been more honest with me, even it hurts me to see you with someone else!" then she slammed the door._

"_Who was that?" Joy asked as she parted lips with Fabian._

"_N-Nina! Oh no… what've I done…?" Fabian stuttered as he stood up from the bed._

"_Don't worry about her, Fabe." Joy tried to remove Nina from Fabian's head._

"_Joy… this is all your fault! Get out of my room!" he shouted angrily, opening the door for Joy to leave._

"_B-but…" Joy stood up, but didn't move._

"_If you don't go out, I'll throw you out!" his anger was raised to a whole new level she had never seen._

_Joy didn't want him to get angrier, so she left the room before he slammed the door furiously._

"_Oh God… what have I done…?" Fabian hit his head on the door._

Flashback end_  
><em>

* * *

><p>"So… that's what happened, eh? You got a bit farther across the line. You shouldn't have done that, y'know? I thought you cared for her, after all this time." Amber wagged her little finger in front of Fabian.<p>

"I do, Amber, but… it was Joy's fault… she suddenly entered my room with no authority, and she pulled me and planted a kiss on me. I had no intention of kissing her, whatsoever. But Nina wouldn't listen; she thought I was lying to her all this time. I was so stupid…"

"Look, Fabian. If you really love Nina, you shouldn't just let her go away like that… I think you should chase her. It's not too late, you know. Now, if you'll excuse me, I shall be leaving." Amber patted his shoulder and left the room.

"…maybe I should." He stood up and grabbed a jacket, and left the house in search for Nina.

* * *

><p><span>Fabian's POV<span>

I ran downstairs and out of the house, afraid what might happen next. What if she leaves for good? What if I don't see her again?

**'_Drawn to Life' ending_**

_You brought the rain and shine into my life  
>I know you got to leave, but I'm not surprised<br>What's the use? Any way, I lose. And there's nothing I can do  
>Wanna know the truth? (Here, I do...)<br>I'm already missing you_

As I left the house, it was raining. But beneath the clouds was a patch of sunlight, wanting to escape the dark clouds. Well, that reminded me of Nina. She was the one who would always make my day, whether rainy or cloudy, stormy or windy. Why did I have to do something that stupid?

I called for a cab while standing out there in the rain.

"Take me to the airport. Fast." I ordered.

"Airport, eh? I just saw a young lady come out from th' same house you did carryin' bags and instructin' another cab th' same thing. Do you fancy chasin' her?" the driver asked with an accent like a pirate's.

"Well…" I was at loss with words. I needed to save Nina now, so I didn't have time to answer his questions.

"No need to answer, boy. Airport, right?" he started the cab and drove off.

_And is this really worth saving?  
>If this can't work anymore?<br>And I can see you don't believe, so you'll pack up and leave  
>I can't change it...<br>This is just the way it is  
>What if our revised his words deep into my soul?<br>What if I see her smile, would it make me crave her more?  
>What if I heard his voice and it gave me no other choice than to pray?<br>From day to day I wonder_

As the cab drove, I opened a window to see the view of the outside better.

I felt relaxed because of the cold and rainy wind brushing on my hair and face, but also at the same time I felt lonely. Nina was always there beside me, whether I'm in a good or bad mood. She always smiles at me and she trusts me. Now, she may be riding an airplane already, happy that she was away from me. I wonder if she's even thinking about me day by day…

_I'm not unsure, not quite certain though, where these problems came from  
>I'm not unsure, not quite certain though, why I'm feeling so drawn...<br>Just because it always was and it will always be this way  
>It works because all my love makes for a shining, shining day<br>Against the rain, you feel the change, I start to wonder if I'm ever going to see you again...  
>Then she tells me this is not the end.<em>

Once I remember myself standing outside the front of the house during the night, all alone. I knew Nina knew I was missing that night, so she came to look for me and she saw me standing by myself.

* * *

><p><span>Flashback<span>

"_Hey Fabian, what are you doing out here in the cold in this time of the night?" she asked me in a caring tone while she came out of the front door and closed it._

"_Nothing. Just thinking."_

" '_bout what?"_

"_...when are you gonna leave for America…?" I felt my face getting hot._

"_Oh… I don't know yet…" she started blushing, too._

"_Well… I'm just… worried when you'll leave… who will stay beside me…?" I looked down my feet._

"_Don't worry; I'm still here, right?" she stood beside me, looking at the moon._

"_Well… yeah… but when am I gonna see you again once you'll leave…?"_

"_Look… there's no need to worry… It's not the end yet, Fabian…" she quietly whispered to me._

Flashback end

* * *

><p><span>Nina's POV<span>

I dragged my bags out of the cab and overlooked the gigantic airport.

I wanted to leave. Right now. I wanted to escape this kind of level of pain and hurt. But my plane hasn't arrived yet.

"Hey missy, are you just gonna stand there under the rain with those bags?" the bag checker, who was standing near the door, called for me.

"O-oh, I'm sorry mister. Here are my bags." I left my bags to the guy for him to inspect and put in the airplane where I'm supposed to ride on.

After that, I entered the airport and walked to a couch, which was in front of a huge glass window where you can see all the planes that have arrived and departured.

But the more I think about leaving, the more I think about Fabian.

_Drawn to the smile on your face  
>But these are my dreams and this is your place<br>If that's what you want, it's not what I need, I'm high and dry and you're at sea  
>Don't leave (I'm listening)<br>You color ever breath I breathe_

Last night after I cried, I thought of leaving him.

But I just couldn't. His looks, brains, charms, are what attracted me to stay in the house. No wonder Joy fell in love with him, either.

The problem was that his place was rightfully here, in England, while I belonged in America.

He needed a girl from England, too, and I respect that. I know he loves Joy.

But the problem was that I can't live if he colors someone else's life. I'll be lifeless, and lonely. No one would be beside me anymore. No one would help me get up. No one would brighten my rainy days. It seems when I first came at the House of Anubis, he took all the oxygen away from my life and now he's the reason why I'm breathing. But now… can I survive without air? Without him?

And just when I thought there was something chemical about our romance…

_'Cause if everything changes...  
>Will this work anymore?<br>And I can see you don't believe as I'm ready to leave  
>We can't change this (No...)<br>Can we save this?_

What would happen if everything changed?

What would happen if I left?

Will everything still be the same in my life and his life?

I know he doesn't believe in me anymore. I know Joy told him to ignore me. I know he's been trying to tell me the truth, but it's hard if he doesn't trust me, right?

I'm sorry to say, but I can't change his future anymore.

I have nothing to do with Fabian anymore.

But… can't he at least save me from this twisted and dreaded nightmare?

_What if I told you the stars, he drew them only for you?  
>What if I can't dream, 'cause I'm dreaming of you?<br>What have I got to lose if I never, ever reach the end of you?  
>I guess we'll find out soon<em>

As I looked above the sky, it was still raining, and my mind even flew farther from reality and into the memories with Fabian.

I remember one night where I found him standing outside the house alone. I asked him what he was thinking about, for he seemed interested in the night sky. He asked when I was leaving for America, so I answered him in a whisper.

* * *

><p><span>Flashback<span>

"_Look… there's no need to worry… It's not the end yet, Fabian…" I quietly whispered to him._

"_Hey… what do the stars tell you…?" he asked out of the blue._

"_Well… they look really pretty… that's all I can say…" I gazed upon the twinkling stars._

"_Hmm… if I had the power to draw the stars, I'd say I would color most of the stars blue. I would color and draw them only for you…" he stared at me intently while he blushed._

_I smiled at him. I didn't know he was that sweet. "Well… I'm a bit sleepy… but I have no intention to sleep…" I yawned._

"_Why? Can't you sleep…?" he cared for me after all._

"_Um… no… I just can't sleep because when I do, all I think about is you… I don't know why, though…" I rubbed my sleepy eyes and rested my head on his shoulder._

_Fabian didn't say anything; he just put the hair that was covering my eyes behind my ears._

"_Hey… can I ask something…?"_

"_What, Nina?"_

"_When can I reach the very end of you…? I mean, when will the time come when I'll get to see the last of you…?" I started to get worried when I would last see him_

"_Hey, you told me not to worry, right…?" Fabian, who removed my head from his shoulder, held my hand and looked at me with a spark in his eyes._

_I kept quiet, too, and stared at him for like forever._

"_Hey Romeo and Juliet! Are you just gonna stare at the sky all night long? You're not even wearing the right attire to be Romeo and Juliet." Amber, who barged in, called us in to go to bed already._

_Me and Fabian both turned to Amber, pretending that nothing romantic happened._

Flashback End

* * *

><p>Narrator's POV<p>

Suddenly, there was a callback from the speakers up on the ceiling.

"Everyone who was booked in Plane #6, the plane has just arrived and you may now board the plane."

Nina, who was back to reality, stood up from the couch and scurried away.

* * *

><p>Outside the airport<p>

* * *

><p>"Th-thanks…" Fabian thanked the driver of the cab.<p>

"Now to find her…" he thought.

"Hey sir, are you looking for someone?" the bag checker asked him.

"Well yeah… there's this girl who looks American and she has lots of bags—"

"American, you say? I saw a blonde girl who looked American and was about your height and age. Sorry to say, but I think you're too late to catch up with her. I heard a plane just arrived and it's about to departure now.

"Wh-what? You're kidding me, aren't you? I –I have to find her!" he suddenly went inside the airport.

Fabian then walked close to the big glass window near the couch, and pressed his hands on the glass.

There he just saw a plane departure.

"Must've been her plane that left… I'm too late…" he looked down to the floor, unsure what to do now. "I mean… I'm never gonna see her again…"

_I'm not unsure, not quite certain though, where these problems came from  
>I'm not unsure, not quite certain though, why I'm feeling so drawn to a life with you...<br>Just because it always was and it will always be this way  
>It works because all my love makes for a shining, shining day<br>Against the rain, you feel the change, I start to wonder if I'm ever going to see you again..._

Fabian turned back now away from the glass door, whispering a 'farewell' to the plane that just flew off.

He didn't even bare to look at the plane. It would bring back the memories. Before, he would laugh at these memories with Nina. Now, the memories all seemed to turn into daggers that were killing him.

He couldn't take this kind of hurt and defeat. He wanted to die. Now. It just hurt so much, it was eating him up.

As he lifted his sight from the floor, he looked straight at his front just to see something, or someone, he didn't expected to see.

_Then he tells me this is not the end..._

"Nina…" Fabian whispered under his breath.

"F-Fabian… you… chased after me…?" she said, holding an ice cream.

"Um… well… I can explain everything…" he scratched his head in embarrassment.

Nina walked closer to him, then she ran and hugged him. "W-why did you come anyway?" she started crying.

"Don't you remember, Nina? It's not the end yet…" he patted her head.

"*sniffle* C-can we go home now?"

"Y-you just came here before me and now you want to go back?"

"Well… what was your purpose of going here anyway?" she stopped her hugging and made up her point.

"Well… I didn't know you would want to leave already since you hated me for kissing Joy…"

"H-hated you? I promised myself that if I just saw you chasing after me in this airport, I would forgive you and we could go home. I just wanted to see if you really cared for me…"

"Now, now. I'm here, kay? We can go home." Fabian placed his finger on her lips to keep her quiet.

"*sniffle* C-can we ask the bag checker if I could get my bags back before they board it on the plane?" Nina started to giggle.

Her giggles made him alive again. He was ever so thankful for catching up with her.

* * *

><p><span>Back at the House of Anubis, 6 pm<span>

* * *

><p>"Finally… back home…" Nina got out of the cab and stared intently at the big house.<p>

"Now… Nina… what do you wanna discuss first before we enter the house?" Fabian dragged her bags out of the cab and payed the driver.

But the two said nothing. As the cab left, Fabian put the bags down immediately and pulled Nina into a kiss that lasted like forever. Nina, surprised at first, wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss.

As they parted, they gazed into each other's eyes.

"L-look, Nina… I… um… I…" he tried to look for the right words while blushing.

"Don't speak anymore, Fabian. I love you too, 'kay? Now, can we go back to the house?" she said as she started carrying her bags.

"Nina… wait!" he ran after Nina who started walking towards the house.

As the two came closer to the house, they saw Amber opening the door.

"Hey Romeo and Juliet! I knew the little prince could bring back the fair maiden from leaving! So, did you guys make out while you were gone—"

"Amber!" the two screamed.

"Sorry, sorry… come in then. Don't just stand out there in the rain kissing." Amber opened the door even wider.

"W-we didn't kiss!" the couple said in unison, making them blush.

"Sure, you didn't…" Amber answered with a smirk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's notes:<strong>_

Konichiwa (hello)! Did you like the story? Please comment and tell if it was good or bad! Hey, hey, no insults when commenting, kay? I'm REALLY sorry if this story sucked TT^TT (really sad face)… I'll make another story that's even better than this next time!

I do not own House of Anubis OR Drawn to Life DS. If I did, HoA would have like 10 seasons (lawl) or the Mayor in DtL wouldn't die because of Wilfre.

Okay, I'm starting on my next story now of HoA, 'The 4 seasons of flowers and love'. If anyone could give me a bit of ideas, I'll be happy (and you can get a free cookie!).

'Till next time. See ya! Kya~

~**Kira07 ^w^**


End file.
